Never Have I Ever
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: A is gone, the Liar's boyfriends are getting annoyed, and everyone plays an interesting game of 'Never Have I Ever.'


_**Aria and Ezra**_

_**Just a quick one shot to fill my Ezria needs, considering ABC isn't. Hmph. (Includes Haleb and slight Ali/Emily.. Some Spoby.) Rated M for some adult themes and conversations. No s-e-x, don't worry. Enjoy!  
><strong>_

A was gone, and the torture was over. Well, for Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Ali. Now, they couldn't stop joking about it, and Ezra, Toby and Caleb were getting fed up with it. The girls couldn't even spill their coffee without someone else saying,

"Need a napkin? -A." It was getting annoying. They added -A to the end of every sentence, for Pete's sake! Right now, they were all at Toby's loft. It was only eight people, so it wasn't crowded at all. It felt weird for Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Caleb that Ezra was there, but they didn't make a big fuss over it, so Aria was silently thanking them in her head.

Ezra and Aria were lying on one couch, while everyone else was seated around the room accordingly. Spencer and Ali were in the small kitchen.

"Oops!" Emily exclaimed suddenly.

"What happened?" Aria asked.

"I burnt the cookies. -A." She replied.

"Oh, do you need to make a new batch? -A?" Ali asked.

Ezra closed his eyes in frustration, Toby face-palmed, and Caleb looked up at the ceiling in anger. All. Freaking. Week. That was how they were talking.

"Could you stop that already?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"What? -A." Aria asked innocently.

"That! The ending your sentences with -A!"Caleb joined in.

"Something wrong, C -A leb?" Hanna asked him rhetorically. She knew she was going to get on his nerves with that one.

"Yes! Stop!"

"Why? -A."

"Oh. My. God. Does anyone have a damn gun?!" Ezra said.

"I wish." Toby mumbled. Spencer slapped his arm.

"Even if I had one, I would not give it to _any _of you. God knows what you would do." Aria said.

"Was that an insult, Aria? I can work a gun just fine!" Ezra told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that one time we went to a firing range and you missed the target so bad you hit the target next to us, and almost shot someone, was just a fluke?"

"..Yes."

"He missed the target that bad?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yep. They escorted us to the car because Ezra was a 'potential hazard to the safety of the facility.' That's a quote." Aria explained.

"..Wooow."

After a few minutes, Ali spoke.

"Wanna play Never Have I Ever?" She asked. Spencer was quick to reply.

"No, no, no! The last time we played that, we ended up having a long and detailed conversation on blow-jobs and Ms McIntyre's penis." She explained. Ezra raised his eyebrows.

"_Ms McIntyre's_ penis?" He asked. Aria nodded.

"Yeah."

"Her boobs were fake and she wore way too much make up. She was so a dude." Ali said.

"That and her voice was deeper than Toby's."

"Ooh, I remember her! Wasn't she the one that had an erection in the middle of a lecture, and it was talked about for like a month?" Toby asked. Ali nodded.

"Okay, this is exactly what I was talking about!" Spencer told them.

"She was a woman with a penis, it's an interesting topic." Emily said.

"Yeah, but vulgar and explicit!"

"I say we play." Hanna said. Everyone except Spencer and Ezra agreed.

"Aw, come on Ezra!" Aria whined.

"Noo. The last time _I _played this game, I was sixteen and ended up streaking outside of my house because of a dare."

"What's so bad about that?" Aria asked.

"I lived on a highway and got arrested for public nudity." He explained. She grimaced.

"Bet you had fun explaining _that _to your parents."

"Yup. Grounded for a year."

"Really?" He nodded. "Well, if you play, I promise we won't make you get naked."

"Mm. Actually, I think I'd like to see Fitzy naked." Hanna winked. Ezra rolled his eyes and threw a nearby pillow at her.

"The feeling's mutual," Aria added on. Ezra looked at her.

"You are lucky that I don't have another pillow, Aria Montgomery." He told her. She smiled.

"Hey, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He blushed.

"Aw, he's blushing!" He blushed harder.

"Yup. Now are you in or are you out?" Alison cut to the chase.

"..Fine. In."

"Spencer?"

"Allriighhtt. But I'd better not regret it by the time it's over!"

"You woonn'tt!" Hanna dragged out.

"Great! The wine or strip version?" Ali asked.

"Wine!" Everyone called out. Well, everyone except Hanna.

"Strip!"

"Uh, no." Caleb told her. She scrunched up her face.

"You guys are no fun!"

"Alright. Where do you keep the wine Toby?" Emily asked. Toby stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine from the nearby winery. He came back with eight glasses and the bottle, setting them on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed a shot glass.

"Okay.. Never Have I Ever..." Emily started off, thinking for a moment. "Gotten drunk on a school night." Ezra took a shot.

"Ezra!" Aria exclaimed.

"What?"

"How long ago was this?"

"Hmm.. Eight years ago."

"How troublesome were you?!"

"You don't really want to know."

"Moving on." Caleb interrupted. "Never Have I Ever.. Had sex in school." Ezra, again, took a shot.

"Ezra, what the hell." Aria said.

"Hey, you were the one with me! Remember?"

"..Oh." She took a shot, her face heating up.

"Never Have I Ever.. Had student–teacher sex." Toby said. Aria took a shot, but Ezra glared at him.

"Seriously?"

"You know you had it coming." He sighed and took a shot.

Next was Spencer. "Hmm.. Never Have I Ever.. Kissed a girl." Emily, Ali, Ezra, Caleb and Toby took a shot.

"Never have I ever... Kissed my teacher."

"Okay guys, what the hell." Aria said, taking a shot. She paused when she saw Hanna take a shot as well. "Hanna?!"

"He was hot, okay?"

"Which one?"

"Remember my eighth grade science teacher?"

"..Mr Berkeley?" Hanna nodded.

"Hanna! Oh my god! You were thirteen! He was 20 years older than you!" Spencer exclaimed.

"...He was still very hot. Besides, Ezra's 7 years older than Aria."

"You realize that that is not a valid argument, right? 7 years isn't that bad." Aria said.

"Humph."

"Right. Um, never have I ever.. Run away." Hanna and Ali took shots.

"Why'd you run away, Hanna?"

"My mom wouldn't buy me some heels that I wanted, so I ran away."

"To prove a point?" Caleb asked incredulously.

"Yup. I got the heels the next day."

"Of course you did."


End file.
